FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a method for making contact between a multi-pole socket connector for plug-in connections and connecting wires.
When assembling known socket connectors, special contacting tools are used from a side position to guide and make contact with the connecting wires in the case of two-row juxtaposed socket connector elements. Thereafter, the individual fitted socket connector elements are separated from one another and assembled (snapped together, pressed together etc.) to form a multi-row socket connector. This procedure is complicated and leads, moreover, to tensile loading of the connecting wires. Consequently, crimp arrangements for relieving the insulation piercing connecting devices must be provided by means of separate crimping tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,505 discloses, for example, a multi-pole socket connector which is built up in modular fashion from a plurality of plastic plates arranged in parallel. In this case, each plastic plate holds a row of contacts with the insulation piercing connecting devices integrally formed thereon. However, before the individual plastic plates are joined, the insulation piercing connecting devices of each plastic plate are connected by means of a special tool to the connecting wires assigned to them.